User talk:Redoalien
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Zs'Skayr?/@comment-Redoalien-20110404000054. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 00:08, 4 April 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Megamatrix Dude I was the one who origionally came up with the Megamatrix, so I'm gonna edit the page. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Omni-World Opinion Thank you! And that idea for an episode sounds pretty good, actually! Maybe I will make that sometime. For now, lets put that in the Unknown Episodes section. Mathematical! 14:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Apology I have to appologize, I Kinda over reacted, I realize that "Mega" is a Term that is Highly Popular, I shouldn't have done that Unless it had the same design. Go ahead add your stuff back. again, sorry. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That'll be ok, and again, I'm sorry. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 23:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well Total Destruction: The Video Game needs its level's titled. Json1233 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is abou the free time blog. Json1233 21:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Great work of the titlesJson1233 21:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Permission granted. Remember: Omni-World takes place in the Ambura system, another UNIVERSE. This is very important to the Omni-World plot. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 07:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Force Wiki You don't need to make a wiki for your series. This is big enough. That's big overkill. In fact, you can request that a Wikia Staff member delete your wiki if you don't want it anymore. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you think of any plot ideas for the video game titles you added. Json1233 00:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go right ahead, good plots too, i will have to re word them.Json1233 17:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Any Ideas? Do you have any ideas for episodes like the ones from the original Ben 10 series? Json1233 04:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey How have ou been doing lately? Json1233 14:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Check out! Check out this wiki now! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S: That was your wiki. Re:Permission Yeah! That picture looks AWESOME. A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 17:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Could I? I could be apart of your game, i'm the next generation after Ben,my name's Jonathan. I only have 32 aliens,the original 35 that Ben had when UA started excluding Jonwolf,Jonmummy,and Jonvictor. Also,there's Ned,who's an anodite,it doesn't show it yet but by my 8th episode in 2 Fridays,I'll have 3 other,one is Emma who's a special anodite who has a purple color of anodite powers,Andreas who has powers like Jake has in Adventure Times,and Will who beholds the Megamatrix (or Osmosian, whichever he agrees to). My series is Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 03:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿﻿ RE: Spam Deleted. Thanks for telling me, Redo. I'll block the creator for spamming and using profanity (at the same time). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Apostrophe Why do you use the slanted apostrophes (`) instead of the ones that are normally used? (') It seems strange. I'm just wondering. Is it a habit because you learned it in computer class or something? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game Are you going to respond on your blog refering to BTFF: The Ultimate Game? I think it is really cool, and I want my aliens in it too. If you have all places taken, just tell it. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Game Hello,why are you not answering my request for your game? If all places is taken,just tell. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Um Do you have a series? If so can you name a few made up aliens from it? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson A few question 1.Is Ben and Charmcaster in your series a couple? 2.What about Julie? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Well, that would be a good idea. As for the fact that both of our series involve Ben, I confirmed on BTMT's page that all series here are canon in some way to BTMT. Either they happen at the same time, but in different places, or they're in different crosstime worlds, or they're in completely different realities! Yours is only another crosstime world. How about you give me a slightly-more-detailed-than-ususal summary of your idea, and I'll write out the dialogue for it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat! http://xat.com/JHEP Lets chat now! I love to talk to you about your amazing series. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 01:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ben10 and charmcaster Hey do you remember the last time we talked about ben10 and charmcaster! RE: Plot I like it, but why is TF Gwen a villain? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redoalien Because of Roads, I have to restart the message. So I'm making 2 shows, Benny 10 and Max 10. Also a movie called XlrBoy, I don't want to repeat the details because it takes too long. Jonathan (J - U - U) 15:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gwen Villain Okay. By the way, please leave new messages at the bottom. Pushing "Leave message" at the top automatically does that. By the way, why do you always use the angled apostrophes (`)? I'm not saying you shouldn't, it's just unusual. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Chat click here plz Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Apostrophe Alright. I didn't even realize that you were using the ` key to do those other apostrophes until recently. I thought it was a different keyboard model or something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That chat Come again plz? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redoalien, so those 3... You know those 3 i sent earlier, well i need to talk to you about it. http://xat.com/JHEP Jonathan (J - U - U) 20:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nominating Hey, I see you nominating me on the featured user.I think I will be able to win, because Waiyenoo already there, and he is more active than me. So, yeah. P.S: Go on JHEP. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Percolating Coffee Guy Did you see him yet? Here is his page! [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 00:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game Restart can you countinue the Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game? I really looked forward to it and thought it would be really cool to try out a game made by someone who likes Ben 10, not someone who only cares about the money. Plus, it gave me respect for you. Andreas! 02:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Okay sorry I made you cancel the game. But seriously, Brian, Waiyenoo and me asked three weeks ago. I know you have works on other wikis, but two weeks is too long for just choosing and making a alien glowing. I saw you made LMN glowing in a day, so what was your problem to make some of Waieynoo's glowing too or more of mine. You didn't even respond to me, and you added only Forestfire (after 10 days!), while Roads got all of his aliens in it, and Ultimatehero got three. You choosed Useless and 1-Up, and both are super weak. Sorry for making you cancel it but look at it the way I look at it. Please bring it back, and please, try to respond faster to requests.   i like apples 03:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Your game Please continue it. I like the game and the glowing aliens you made. Continue it please? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Neg.Heatstone Thanks! I was going to make one. P.S: I have Paint.NET! It looks like a mix of Photoshop and Paint XD Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 05:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) User of the month: Redoalien I was thinking about having you be user of the month. I know I'm not Roads but to be user of the month, you have to be voted. Since lots of people already voted, I'd wait until the Augest one comes. I'll vote for you. So wait til next month, I'm not ready to be one yet, I'll probally be the one for November. Jonathan likes pie like it also 17:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top User Actually, I'm thinking of replacing the top users with just a list of admins or something. I don't want to disappoint anyone, and having an easy way to be a top user would make a ton of unnecessary competition. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Best Beast Contest- B.B.C. Hey would you like to try my contest Best Beast Contest- B.B.C.? Apeman Apeman doesnt exist on this wiki! Omni-Donut Comic So funny! Keep up the good work. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 23:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out my new alien Check him out. You can even use him in the video game. He's called Aquamatic. Jonathan likes pie like it also 23:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) To change colors and underline.... Ok, so here's my signature layout. What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... If you wanna do the underlines you would do (TEXT) If you wanna do Strikes, you would type (TEXT) If you wanna do No Links, you would type (TEXT) If you wanna do bold, you would type (TEXT) If you wanna do italiac, you would type (TEXT) So if you wanna do an inter link where everyone could see. You could use the following example. This means if you want to do a Tennyson Force link and you just put Tennyson Force in your sig, the person might click it and see that there is no Tennyson Force on that wikia. This goes for all wikis. To make people do see this, you would put Tennyson Force like you see (TEXT) NOW HERE ARE COLORS!!! Now here is how to do diffrent colors. Starting with how to write it in a sig... (TEXT). So if you don't know what colors there are, I'll tell ya... These are the various font colors you can use: Black, Silver, Thistle, Violet, Orchid, Fuchsia, Magenta, Crimson, Red, Tomato, Salmon, Orange, Goldenrod, Wheat, Khaki, Yellow, Olive, Green, Lime, Aquamarine, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Teal, Blue, Navy, Purple, Chocolate, Brown, Maroon, Saffron, and White. Now, if you wanna do this, replace the (COLAR) section with one of the listed colors! For example, if you wanna do red with Tennyson Force, you'll write... Tennyson Force giving you Tennyson Force THERE YOU GO!!! Have any more questions? Ask me!!!! --What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 03:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Redoalien What's with the redirects of his profile pages to yours? Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 15:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Wiki In Need Sorry I don't like Scooby-Doo. P.S: WHat is your avatar? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 05:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) MY FINAL SIGNATURE!!! I have finally did it. All I have to do is wait a couple days. Then, when it's Augest 14, I'll create my ultimate signature! This one will be colored links. NOT ONLY THAT! It will have a backround image also! BUT IT WILL ALSO HAVE OUTLINES! Outlines are like stuff that go on the border of it. like for 0_0, it will be.... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0_0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Heading Template Why did you use all Heading templates on The Charming Life of Charmcaster? Just use regular "Heading 2" lines. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's not the standard format, and doesn't match. But Headings aren't just used on the homepage. The IP and user welcome messages now have headings and borders. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Redlink Please stop making redlink. I'm afraid I need to block you for 3 days. [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 05:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I have returned from the dead... not really I finally got my computer fixied and now i am back on the wikia, unfortuanly bad timing, school. Well so far so great. I've seen you've been busy, number 17 on the wikia, yeah since i've been gone, i've dropped three positions, 4 to 7. I am working on the episodes i have so far, adding the plots, so far just the pilot. What are your current projects? Maybe i could give you hand if you need it. Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 04:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Crossover! Do you want a crossover between Jack 10 and Tennyson Force? [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] Category:User 17:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Important! Please do it for me! You know, the thing we talked about on chat. Remember it, the acronym of this wiki. NO ONE MUST KNOW. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 16:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will go today (Well not now), please do it ;). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Ultimatrix Unleashed Force Since it's next to the series final, I was thinking if JUU could be able to have your help needed. Since there's Tennyson Force Christmas in a couple episodes, you should do season 2 final in the beggining of January. Then later on you could start to do Hidden Secrets. So you can do our crossover in March. After that can do tthe Jack 10 crossover the final fight to reverse the bomb effect and do the series finalie all in March! But what I think will be so cool to have is to have JUU in one episode but make JUU stay. Then during the Jack 10 crossover, JUU can still be in it. Then the 3 series face off into the final fight! Tell me what you think. We can change the title and have a 3-part great plot! --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 12:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) -_- You forgot to do it -_-. But my badge isn't dropped down, phew. Ok, don't forget to do it ;). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S:I use my aunt's laptop Chat Can you please join chat? 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo-Accepted Okay. I'll make the logo. But I heard that B10: Ultimate Adventure was finished... Or in episode 70... Anyway, i'll make the logo :D --FusionFall123 10:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Logo is done I did it. Tell me if you see something wrong... --FusionFall123 10:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC)